The Power of Tsukuyomi
by Amara Mizuki
Summary: Sasuke finally returns to the village hidden in the leaves after a long mission, but something seems very different about him. Why is he acting nice all of a sudden? What happened to his usual attitude he had towards those around him? Read and find out!
1. Dreams

_A gust of cold wind blew through the air, lifting the fallen leaves off the ground and twirling them around. A soft crunching noise could be heard, as he walked along the path. The boy shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around him as he continued on his way. He had traveled far and wide in search of something only his heart remembered and when he reached the entrance to a shaded village, his heart skipped a beat. He hadn't been there for quite a few years and the events that had taken place came flooding back to him. With a cry, he sank to his knees and began to sob. A soft thud in front of him caused him to snap his head up. What greeted him was thought to only be a memory._

_In front of him stood a tall, slender girl, who appeared to be about his age. She wore a pink, knee length dress with what appeared to be black spandex underneath. The one feature that really stood out was her hair; it was light pink. She hadn't changed much except for she was definitely more mature in her features. Not knowing what to say, he stared at her and tears continued to stream down his face. Glancing down for a moment, he realized that the thud he had heard was from the bag she had dropped to the ground._

"_Oh…my…god…" she gasped, her hand flying her to mouth, "S-Sasuke?"_

_The girl rushed to his side and fell to her knees, throwing her arms around him. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't. Why couldn't he? Instead, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. _

"_Why won't you say anything?" she asked, lifting his chin up so that he was looking her in the eye._

_Sasuke tired, but choked on the words. Trying again, he managed to get out a couple, "S-Sakura…I…"_

"_What? I what? Please, Sasuke…I what?" she pleaded, softly stroking his cheek with her thumb._

"_I…I'm s-sorry…"_

_Sakura smiled and tears slowly fell from her eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened and he shifted so that he was sitting taller. Reaching up with one hand, he wiped away the stray tears that had reached the middle of her check. Then, looking into her eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her. _

_Shocked, Sakura didn't respond, but when he broke away, she realized her mistake and pulled him back to her. After a few moments, Sasuke broke the kiss and leaned back. Sakura looked at him and realized a look in his eye that she had never seen before._

_He sighed and slowly climbed to his feet, offering her his hand. Once they were both stable, Sasuke found his eyes drifting down her body. She had definitely grown since the last time he had seen her, though he was still a few inches taller than her. Her hair was now shoulder length and it fell in soft curls. He was dazed for a moment, as he watched the wind dance between her strands of hair. Tearing his eyes away, he realized that her bag was still lying on the ground beside them. Bending over, he picked it up and handed it back to her._

"_Thank you…" she said shyly._

"_You're welcome…" he replied with a soft smile._

_Sakura's eyes widened. He had smiled. Sasuke, the boy with a darkened past, had finally given her a real, from the heart smile._

"_What are-are you d-doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound harsh._

_Sasuke looked down at the ground and said nothing for a long time. Just when Sakura thought he wasn't going to say anything, he spoke._

"_A part of me wanted to come back and see how everyone was doing, and the other part of me wanted to see…" he stopped and closed his eyes._

"_Wanted to see what?" Sakura asked, grabbing a hold of his hands._

"…_you…" he whispered._

_Sakura's stomach flipped as her heart sped up, "Me?"_

_Sasuke opened his eyes again and looked her straight in the eye, "You…"_

_Sakura tried to hold back the tears that were trying to surface, but couldn't. With a soft cry, she hugged him around his chest and sobbed into his shirt. Sasuke closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head upon her shoulder. Minutes passed as the two continued to stand there. Finally, Sasuke lifted her chin up and smiled._

"_I know that it may be fun to stand out here in the fresh air, but I'm starting to freeze…do you have a place near by?" he asked, with a sudden change of mood. _

"_Oh! Yes, I'm so sorry!" she cried, "You can come to my place if you'd like, though I warn you, it's not the best place in the world—"_

"_Shhh…your place will do just fine," Sasuke laughed, "Let's just get inside before I become a popsicle…"_

_Sakura smiled and grabbed her bag, "All right then, follow me…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The fire crackled as Sakura brought forth two cups of hot chocolate. Handing Sasuke his, she took a seat across from him on the floor, leaning her back against the wall. Blowing softly, Sasuke brought the cup to his lips and tasted it. The hot liquid running down the back of his throat caused him to let out a contented sigh as it slowly began to warm him up. Sakura smiled and shifted slightly so that her legs were now crossed._

_"What made you decide to wait this long to return?" Sakura suddenly asked._

_Sasuke paused and thought of how to reply, "Well, when I left, I had a million things on my mind. The only way to sort them out was to be alone…"_

_Sasuke cleared his throat and placed his cup on the table next to them. When Sasuke looked back up, Sakura nearly dropped her glass. The look that Sasuke was giving was something she had never seen in his eyes before. Watching intently, she prepared herself as he slowly rose to his knees. Then, without warning, Sakura was pinned to the wall behind her and soon felt his lips upon hers. _

_'What has gotten into him?' she thought to herself as she frantically tried to escape his grasp. "SASUKE! STOP! What has gotten into you! STOP!"_

_Sasuke ignored her cries and proceeded to press his lip harder against hers, trying to gain access. Breaking from the kiss, Sasuke attacked her neck, trailing kisses lower and lower._

_"Stop, please, I don't want this…"_

_"Yes you do, I know you've wanted this since the moment you laid eyes on me…now hush…" he replied calmly._

_'No…he's losing control…please god…anything but this…I have feelings for him, but this is too quick!' _

_Sasuke proceeded and was soon undoing her dress, removing the black shorts shortly after, leaving her in nothing except for her undergarments. He kissed down to her waist before returning to her mouth. He unclasped her bra and began to massage her breasts._

_"Sasuke…please…don't…not like this…" she cried._

_He brought his face up and looked down at her, "Not like what?"_

"_I really do like you…but I'm not ready for this…please…" she pleaded._

_He ignored her once again and removed her panties, exposing everything to him. Then to Sakura's horror, Sasuke undid his pants. Covering her mouth with his hand, he entered her. _

"_AHHHHH!!!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ahhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed, her eyes snapping open.

Sakura took a moment to take in her surroundings and sighed in relief once she realized that she was in her own room, completely alone.

'Thank god that was only a dream…' she thought to herself as she pushed the covers off her body.

Rising to her feet, she slipped her slippers on and headed towards the door. Entering the kitchen, she was about to pour herself a glass of water when she heard a loud knock on her front door.

"Now who would that be? Especially at this time of night…" she asked herself as she cautiously unlocked the door.

Once the door had been completely opened, she almost jumped out of her skin. Standing before her, bleeding severely, was none other than Sasuke. But before she had time to say anything, Sasuke collapsed forward, landing on top of Sakura.

"Sasuke?" she cried, carefully pushing him off her and quickly jumping to her feet, "Oh my god!"

Running to the phone, she dialed a number and waited anxiously for a reply.

"Hello?" a male's voice responded.

"Kakashi! This is Sakura; you need to come over here and pronto!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke shivered and slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? Looking around the room, Sasuke realized that he was in someone's house rather than in the hospital. He was about to move when he noticed a head of pink hair resting on the bed on his left side. Sighing rather loudly buy accident, the figure stirred, sitting up and yawning._

_Sasuke could have fallen out of bed if he had been near the edge. The figure before him was a woman, and not just an ordinary woman, but his female teammate. Sasuke thought that something looked different about her but he couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was. Snapping out of his trance like state, Sasuke cleared his throat, causing the woman to jump._

"_Sakura?" he managed to get out for his voice was weak._

"_Sasuke! Your awake!" she cried, hugging him tightly, "I thought that you would never wake up!"_

_Sasuke stared at her, not quite knowing how to respond, "Where am I?"_

"_Your in my bedroom…you've been out for three days after you collapsed on me…" she replied, "You were bleeding badly when you arrived, so we had to clean you up. I sewed the deeper cuts and bandaged the rest. I would stay in bed for a little while longer so the rest of you will have time to heal…"_

_Sasuke nodded and was just about to ask her how things were going when Kakashi entered the room. Sasuke was shocked to see him of all people, was he the one that helped Sakura heal him? _

"_Well, I see you've finally awoken…" Kakashi said, walking behind Sakura and placing him arms upon her shoulders._

_Sasuke was confused, but decided to shrug it off. Everything was as normal, right?_

"_Sakura, why don't you go lay down on the couch for a while, the doctor said that you should have plenty of rest but at the same time be comfortable…" Kakashi said soothingly._

"_But…all right…it would probably be for the best…see you in a little bit then?" she replied, slowly climbing to her feet. _

_Sasuke watched as Kakashi gave her a helping hand. Since when did Sakura ever need a helping hand? Then to his utter disbelief, as she turned sideways to step out from between the bed and the chair, he saw that she had a rather large bulge where her stomach was. Then it hit him, she was pregnant…Pregnant?! What?! When?! Sasuke's head filled with millions of unanswered questions, one in particular that he wanted to ask her was, who's the father?_

_He didn't have to wait long for the answer to come to him. He watched Sakura as she leaned up and kissed Kakashi on the lips. Their sensei! Something just didn't seem right. He tried to talk to them but found he could not utter a single word. _

'_What the hell?!' Sasuke thought, 'When did those to get together? Was I really gone that long?' _

"_Excuse me?" he tried to say, but still no sound emerged, "EXCUSE ME!!!"_

"_Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke looked up to see if Sakura had just called to him but realized that she was already beyond the door. Confused, Sasuke looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. Then he heard it again…_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hello? Where are you?" he called, watching Kakashi's figure move towards him, saying something that Sasuke obviously could not hear._

"_What do you mean? I'm right in front of you…Sasuke, wake up…" he heard her say._

"_Huh? Wake up? I am awake…"_

"_No, Sasuke, you're dreaming that you're awake…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke opened his eyes to find her face was inches from him. With a yelp, Sasuke tired to get out of the bed, but slipped and landed with a hard thud onto the floor.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, jumping off the bed and kneeling on the ground, "What the hell was that?"

Sasuke was about to respond, when a familiar figure rushed into the room. To Sasuke's disbelief, the figure was none other than Kakashi.

"What happened?" he asked, walking up behind Sakura.

Sasuke waited to see his hands rest upon Sakura's shoulders but nothing happened. Slowly creeping forward, Sasuke placed a hand on Sakura's stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking down at his hand.

Sasuke moved his hand around and sighed in relief when he noticed that she was completely flat. Sinking back onto the floor, he blacked out. Sakura looked up at Kakashi who shrugged his shoulders. He stepped over Sakura and lifted Sasuke up, then placed him back on the bed. Sakura pulled the covers over him and brushed a strand of hair off his face. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Then, being as quiet as they could, they exited the room, leaving Sasuke to rest in peace.


	2. The Morning After

When Sasuke awoke the next morning, he found the room was empty. Struggling to his feet, he slowly made his way to the door and, opening it, peered around the corner. When he saw no one coming, he proceeded to the front room, but before he could make it to the couch in one piece, he slipped on the hard wood floor and fell with a loud thump.

"Oww…" he groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to sit up.

He got half way when he lost his balance again and fell back down. With a heavy sigh, he laid there, staring at the ceiling.

"Sasuke?" came a soft voice from the kitchen doorway, "What in the world are you trying to do?"

Sasuke turned his head so that he could see better and found Sakura leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Well, you know, I was tired, so I decided that I would take a nice long nap, right here…" he said, rolling his eyes, "I was trying to get to the couch and I fell…"

Sakura laughed and approached his side then, looking down, she shook her head, "Man, I'm not sure what to do with you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked, glaring up at her.

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking to myself, that's all…" she replied, starting to walk away.

"Hey, a little help here would be much appreciated!" he exclaimed.

Sakura turned and walked back until she was standing beside him once again, "What, you can't get up on your own?"

Sasuke growled, "Please…"

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't catch that…" Sakura grinned, trying not to laugh.

"I said 'please'…please, can you help me up…?" Sasuke muttered, looking anywhere but her face.

"Awe, how cute! Sasuke said please; that's a first…" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "All right then, I get the point, now can you please help me up?"

"Oh, all right, you big baby!"

"Who are you calling a baby?!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"You! Ahhh!" Sakura yelped as Sasuke, who was trying hard not to laugh, accidentally pulled her on top of him.

"You think that's funny? You did that on purpose just to get me to fall over! You Meany!" she cried, punching him in the arm.

"No, I really wasn't trying to pull you on top of me, it just happened," he explained, "But you know you like it."

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, hitting him again.

"Woman!"

"Oh, don't you "woman" me!"

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked, seeing the look in his eye.

Sasuke continued to smirk and without warning, he flipped them over and proceeded to tickle her around the waist. She shrieked and tried desperately to escape his grasp, but found that he was just too strong.

"Sasuke…heehee…please…Sas…haha…" Sakura struggled for the words through fits of laughter.

"Huh? What was that? What was that? Are you trying to tell me something?" Sasuke laughed, rising to his feet and lifting her up off the floor.

"Ahhh! Hey, put me down!" she cried, slapping any part of him that she could reach, then, when that didn't work she proceeded to kick her feet.

Sasuke placed her on the couch and, in no more then five seconds, Sakura kicked him in the side, sending him stumbling backwards. Pain shot through his body and he landed on the floor, once again, with a loud thud.

"Argh!" he fell, clutching his side.

"Sasuke, Oh my god! Are you all right? I didn't mean to hurt you!" Sakura cried, running to his side.

She removed his hand and found that she had opened one of his wounds and it was starting to bleed. Dashing into the kitchen, she soon reappeared with a needle, some thread, and more bandages.

"All right, roll on to your other side for a few minutes, this may hurt so just try and relax, okay?" Sakura told him softly, trying to calm him down.

Threading the needle and placing it on the floor, she carefully removed his shirt. Once it was off, she couldn't help but stare.

"No offense, Sakura, but I really don't think that this is such a good time to stare at my chest as much as I like it…" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry…" Sakura replied, blushing.

Realizing that she needed a cloth to clean the wound, she rushed back in to the kitchen. Returning, she knelt and began to carefully wipe away the blood. Sasuke twitched when she made contact with the wound, but she told him to relax. Then, once the blood was gone, she picked up the needle.

"All right, you're going to feel a sharp prick, okay? Here, use this to bite down on…" Sakura said, handing him a dry, clean towel.

"Arghmmm…" Sasuke groaned into the towel as she began to re-sew the wound. Trying hard not to pull away from the needle, Sasuke concentrated on the window. He watched the birds in the tree and, before long, he could hear Sakura saying his name.

"All right, it's done…" she replied, taking him around the shoulders and lifting him into a sitting position. Then, mustering all the strength she had, she lifted him onto his feet and moved him over to the couch. Having him lay down, she was about to move her arm from around his shoulders when he suddenly fell backwards, taking her with him. She again landed on him, only this time she was half on him and her other half was dangling off the side of the couch.

"Sorry…" he muttered, "I just couldn't stay sitting like that…"

"It's all right, don't worry about it…" she blushed slightly and looked away.

"You're more then welcome to stay there if you like; besides, your body is warm and I'm slightly cold since you took off my shirt…"

"But…are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure…"

Swinging her feet carefully up on top of his, she adjusted herself before laying her head upon his chest.

"Sasuke?" she muttered

"Huh?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Just out of curiosity, why did you touch my stomach earlier, just before you passed out the second time?" she asked rather quietly.

"Uh, well, you see…I feel rather awkward saying this..."

"It's okay, I'm sure that it wasn't anything bad, right?"

"Well, you see…I was having a dream. When I opened my eyes in the dream, I saw you next to me, sleeping. When you awoke, you hugged me, then, shortly after, Kakashi appeared. But what was strange was the way the two of you were acting. He was placing his arms upon your shoulders, then, he told you to go lie down in the other room because the doctor said you should get rest. So when you stood…oh man…I could have fallen out of the bed…"

"What? What did you see?" Sakura asked, lifting her head so that she was now looking at him.

"Well, first of all, you kissed him on the lips—"

"I-I kissed him?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you did all right…then when you turned to the side, I noticed something that looked different about you…finally, it hit me…you were pregnant…" Sasuke said, looking away from Sakura.

"Pregnant?!" Sakura exclaimed, "With** his** child?! Ahhh!"

Sasuke laughed and nodded before continuing, "The next thing I knew, I couldn't hear or speak…that's when you woke me up…"

"I remember that, you were saying "Excuse me?!" real loudly, I could hear you outside the front door."

"Well, sorry about that…But when I fell off the bed and Kakashi rushed…I thought I was still in that…that…nightmare…that's why I checked your stomach. When I found out that it was just a dream I relaxed and, as you witnessed, passed out…"

"Wow…you have a very active imagination…" Sakura giggled.

"Uh, Kakashi was actually here, right?" he asked, rather serious looking.

"Yes, he was. How do you think you got into that bed? That wasn't me, that was Kakashi. When you came to my door, you passed out the minute I opened it. That's when I ran and phoned Kakashi. He came over and helped me carry you into my room and then helped me with your wounds. Do you remember coming to my door last night?"

Sasuke thought a moment, "To tell you the truth…no…"

Sakura sighed and thought for a moment, then, something hit her. Why hadn't she seen it before? Could it possibly be the reason for the way he was acting? Sakura scrunched her nose and looked at the floor, trying to find a connection.

"Are you okay?" she heard Sasuke ask.

"You don't remember anything?" she repeated.

"No…"

"Then, do you remember anything that happened prior to this?" she asked.

"Uh...The last thing that I remember is…leaving Konoha on a mission with the rest of the ANBU Squad, but I got separated from them…after that, my mind is foggy…Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking and something finally hit me…"

"What?"

"Your personality, Sasuke…you've changed since the last time I saw you. You never used to smile let alone look in my direction. I was so distracted this morning that I didn't seem to notice it…"

Sasuke looked at her then looked away. Something was definitely wrong, but what was it? What had happened to him while he was on that mission? Sakura sighed and decided to let Sasuke in on the truth.

"Sasuke, you don't remember anything after you were separated from your group correct?"

"Yeah, everything after that is a blur…"

"How long do think it's been since you left for that mission?"

"Huh? I would have to say maybe a week…why?" Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"That's what I was afraid of…."

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"When you appeared at my front door last night, I was so shocked and relieved, that I could have died happily knowing you were alive…" she replied, a tear falling down her cheek.

"What do you mean by 'that you were alive'?" Sasuke asked, tensing a little.

"Sasuke, you've been missing for two years!" Sakura cried, "How was I supposed to react when you came to me?! I was told you were dead! But when I saw you last night, I wasn't sure that it was you. It wasn't until you fell on me that I was convinced you were real!"

Sakura rolled off of him and stood up; then, turning, she ran out of the room. Sasuke laid there for a few moments, trying to everything that had just happened. What did she mean by his personality had changed? Hadn't he **always** cared for her? What was going on?

Slowly rising to his feet, he stumbled forward, catching himself on the chair just before his knees gave way. With a heavy sigh, he sat down and placed his head in his hands. Two years? What had happened during that time?!

"Argh!" he cried as his head began to throb, '_What is going on?! Can anyone tell me?!_'

With the strength that he had left, he made his way to the door. He took one final look back, before opening it and stepping outside. As he approached the sidewalk, he grabbed the fence for support, '_Forgive me Sakura…_' then, without further thought, he left.


	3. The Incident

SLAM!

Sakura jumped at the sound of her front door being slammed shut.

"S-Sasuke?" she muttered, looking up with teared eyes, "No, he-he couldn't have!"

Sakura jumped to her feet and ran to the front room. Sasuke was no where to be seen. Panicing, she ran to the door and threw it open. Peering out, she searched for him, but no one was in sight.

"SASUKE?!!" she shouted, running into the street, "SASUKE! PLEASE COME BACK!!! SASUKE!"

With a great cry, she sank to her knees and buried her head in her hands.

'_Oh, what have I done?...what have I done…_'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entered the town, looking around in hopes of any familiar faces. Just before he got past the ramen stand, he heard someone call out his name. Turning, he saw a familiar blonde boy walking towards him. Waving as best as he could, he slowly approached the boy.

"Naruto?" he muttered once he was within hearing range.

"So, the rumors are true…you're back…" Naruto said, rather seriously.

"Hey, Naruto, How have you been?"

Naruto glared and before Sasuke had time to react, Naruto punched him, causing Sasuke to stumble backwards. Regaining his composure, he looked back at Naruto, slightly confused.

"What the hell was that for? You never used to act that way before, Naruto…" Sasuke exclaimed, leaning against a post and clutching his stomach, "What the hell is going on around here? First I find out from Sakura that my personality has changed and that I never used to care about her, then, I find out that I've been missing for two years! Then, to top it all off, my **best friend**, punches me in the stomach!"

Naruto stopped and blinked a few times, '_Did he just call me his best friend? Something's not right; this isn't the same Sasuke that I knew…_'

Sighing, Naruto replied, "Best friend, eh?"

Sasuke, completely taken off guard, nodded, "Yeah, we've been friends since before the academy…don't you remember any of that?"

Naruto shook his head, "No, sorry, but those aren't the same memories that I have. You tried to kill me! Now you expect me to believe that you're my friend?! Excuse me, but what the hell happened to **you**?!"

"I-I tried to kill you? But when? I don't remember anything like that…" Sasuke mumbled, then, as he tried to think harder, he sank to his knees in pain, his head once again beginning to throb, '_Why does this happen every time I try to remember?!_'

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, slightly worried, "Are you feeling all right?"

"I-I don't know. Naruto, do you know where Kakashi-sensei is?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the boy.

'_He said Sensei; something really is not right…_' he thought to himself, "Yeah, do you need me to take you to him?"

"Can you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and helped Sasuke to his feet, then placing one of arms around Sasuke's waist and one of Sasuke's arms over his shoulder; they moved slowly towards the outer edge of the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hold on!" came a muffled voice from somewhere in the house, then shortly after, clicks could be heard as the door was being unlocked.

"How can I—Naruto? Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, looking at his two former students, "Naruto, what is going on? I thought Sasuke was at Sakura's house…"

"He was but something happened, and I ran into him in the town…"

"Well, come in. Let's get him on that couch over there," Kakashi said, pointing towards the left side of the room.

After Sasuke was comfortably laid upon the couch, Naruto turned and took a seat beside him on a separate chair. Kakashi was about to walk into his kitchen when Sasuke spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know what's going on?" he asked quietly.

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, '_Did he just call me sensei? No that can't be…he would never say anything like that…but…_'

"Sensei?"

'_Nope…he actually did call me sensei…_' Kakashi thought, "Hold on a minute, I'm going to grab us some drinks…Naruto, why don't you come with me for a moment…"

"Huh? Oh, okay…" Naruto nodded and followed Kakashi into the kitchen then out the back door.

"Okay, Naruto, I'm going to ask you once; what was he doing when you found him?"

"Uh, he was walking past the Ramen stand when I saw him. I punched him, not realizing what condition he was in, but what threw me off guard was when he called me his friend…Kakashi-sensei, he tried to kill me! How else was I supposed to react when I ran into him…"

"Quiet down, Naruto. He appeared outside Sakura's house the other night. She called me and told me to come quickly. When I arrived, Sasuke was passed out on the floor and bleeding severely. I stayed and helped close the wounds. He woke up a second time, but shortly after he...uh…never mind, but he passed out again. Did he tell you anything that happened earlier?"

Naruto went on to explain what Sasuke had told him in town, "But that was all he said. I don't know the rest. All I know is that isn't the same Sasuke that I grew up with! A friend? I was more like a loser in his eyes…"

Kakashi sighed and entered the kitchen. Grabbing three drinks from the fridge, they returned to the front room, where Sasuke appeared to be asleep. When he heard them enter, he snapped his eyes open and slowly sat up, taking the drink from Kakashi's hand. Kakashi and Naruto sat down and proceed to open their cans.

"All right, Sasuke, start from the very beginning. What happened after you awoke this morning?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"This morning, well, I woke up and tried walking towards the front room when I slipped and landed on my back on the floor. Sakura appeared and she went into this whole thing about how I said please…when she tried to lift me up, she ended up falling on me. I started tickling her, but when I brought her to the couch she kicked me hard in the side, sending me to floor again…"

Sasuke continued on until the part where Sakura asked him about what he remembered, "That was the strangest part. When she asked me, I didn't know what to say. I told her that after I was sent on that mission, I got separated from the group and that from there on, everything was a blur. She then told me that my personality had changed, that I never used to look her way…that's when I got confused, because my memories are of the two of us, together…it was the same way when I saw Naruto, only he punched me instead off running off…"

"I see…" Kakashi replied.

"I see? That's all you have to say?! I'm confused as hell as to why everyone thinks I'm different!" Sasuke cried, slamming his drink onto the table, "Maybe I should just go home, maybe my parents will know what's going on…"

Naruto's faced dropped and his can slipped from his hand, falling with a clatter onto the floor. Sasuke jumped and turned to stare. Kakashi, not knowing exactly what to say, gently placed his can upon the table and cleared his throat.

"Sasuke...your parents are dead…"

"What?! No, that can't be, I saw them just before I left for that mission! They can't be dead!" Sasuke cried, jumping to his feet, "You're lying!"

Without warning, Sasuke darted forward and was out the door within seconds. Naruto sat still for a moment before realizing that he would never make it with those wounds. Naruto was out of his seat in a flash and followed Kakashi out the door. After minutes of chasing after Sasuke, they finally found him, but did not have time to catch him before he disappeared into his house.

Finally, after chasing him all the way into the backyard, they found him in the back part of the house. He was standing, stock still, and seemed to be trembling. Naruto walked up to him and caught him as he sank to his knees.

"**WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?!**" he cried, sobbing into Naruto's shirt, "**WHY?!**"

Kakashi approached from behind and leaned against the wall. He was at a loss for words. This was such a different point of view from Sasuke, that he was not prepared for it. Sasuke continued to cry—though he was exhausted—even as Naruto slowly moved to help Kakashi pick him up and carry him home. They soon arrived at Kakashi's and immediately after Sasuke was on the couch, the phone rang.

"Hello…" Kakashi said, rather exhausted.

"K-Kakashi?" a female's voice whimpered back.

"Sakura?"

"Y-Yes…Have you seen S-Sasuke?" she asked, sniffling.

"Don't worry, Sakura, he's here with me and Naruto. Naruto found him wandering the town…"

"Oh thank god! I was so worried, I feel like it's all my fault! I should have waited to tell him anything…"

"Relax, Sakura…Listen, he's going to stay with me tonight, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"But you're more then welcome to come over here to talk to him," Kakashi added, "I have to admit, he does seem to be acting a bit strange, especially since he called me sensei and thought that his parents were still alive…"

"What? He thought that his parents were still alive? That's horrible! Did you tell him?"

"Well, we did, but he didn't take it, so he ran all the way to his house before it finally hit him that they were really dead…anyways, just come over, all right? It'll probably be better if we're all here…" Kakashi stated.

"Okay, I'll be over in a little bit. I have to finish a couple of things first…Bye!" Sakura replied, and the phone went quiet.

Placing the phone back on its hook, Kakashi turned to find that Sasuke was finally resting. Naruto smiled weakly and slowly got up from the couch, making sure not to wake Sasuke. Then, walking over to Kakashi, he sighed.

"What do think has happened to him?" Naruto asked.

"At this moment, I'm not quite sure. When Sakura arrives, I believe that we should go to see the Hokage…"

"Why her?"

"Cause we need to find out what mission he was assigned to…"


End file.
